Arendelle Degenerates Redux
by yellownbeg
Summary: "European war is imminent, though it will be darkly significant at this cross roads of time." (Extract taken from the journal of Commandant Beor Avery dated 12.7.1802)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is completely new though borrows the same concepts from my original story. The writer would ask the readers to leave a review after reading.**

* * *

**THE ARENDELLE DEGENERATES REDUX**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE LOST RELATIONS**

The present seemed to be borrowing from the past, in the kingdom of Arendelle. An atmosphere of celebration encompassed the expressions of the people to the vision of the castle. Snow shone in the warm sunlight on the roofs of the cottages, while the cobbled streets gleamed with the essence of late spring. The people strewing the streets were at odds with each other, every man dressed in a tunic was neutralized by a man in a long flowing cloak or one with waist length auburn hair and a shirt bedecked with various metallic trinkets.

The harbor was playing host to more than trading vessels today. A welcoming party from the castle itself stood in wait of a small ship that was visible about two miles offshore. As a tall portly gentleman, who was standing at the head of the party, was looking down at his gleaming boots so he failed to notice when two bright flashes emanated from the approaching ship. A shorter but more compact man, standing level with the rest of the party but right behind the gentleman coughed slightly. The gentleman looked up at him, to find him gesturing towards the ship. The gentleman turned, as the two flashes emanated again.

The gentleman stood with an expression of polite bewilderment. The ship seemed to be turning to the right. The flashes emanated one more time. Now the ship's green hull was visible as it travelled at an angled trajectory towards the castle.

The portly gentleman started to walk towards the right as well, followed a moment later by the rest of the welcoming party. The ship was become larger and larger by the minute, so the gentleman quickened his pace, as he entered the marketplace beside the harbor, and the sip became obscured behind the cottages and awnings. The gentleman motioned to a young man in the party.

"Run to the castle, tell them the ship will alight at the harbor on the back," he instructed the young man who took off at once. The rest of the group walked as quickly as possible behind the gentleman who himself huffed and puffed as he jogged through the streets towards the castle.

Men wearing golden jackets were visible on the approaching ship's deck, sweeping kingdom with admiration. A young man dressed in a trailing golden robe, the arms of which he had folded unceremoniously multiple times, came out onto the deck, but looked back irritated almost immediately and as the ship drew level with the castle disappeared grudgingly again. The crew scanned the imposing face of the castle searchingly, in the windows of which were visible the maids and servants, looking astonished.

Passing the last pillar of the castle, the ship took a sharp right turn and headed for the harbor which was both more grandiose and appealing than the scrawny one they had recently rejected. A few of the maids and servants were quickly positioning themselves like hedges, forming a path leading into the castle. As they reached within twenty meters of it a young strongly built man and accompanying him a young woman with red hair, both wearing a deep shade of blue walked out and stood at the gates into the castle.

With the ship now anchored, the crew lowered a set of wooden steps onto the harbor and an elderly gentleman stepped down with a trumpet. He was about to blow into it when a voice came from the ship.

"No it's okay we don't need to do that," shouted Eugene Fitzherbert with an extremely irritated voice.

And he emerged while clutching onto his arm wearing a golden dress and an extravagant hair piece was his wife Rapunzel. She looked irritated too, though clearly the reasons of each other's annoyance were very different. Rapunzel also carried a baby in her arms, its head covered with a hood and the only skin visible was its flabby arm trying to disrupt the sensitive hair arrangement of its mother.

Descending the stairs, Rapunzel spotted the couple waiting to welcome them into the castle, and felt a mounting tension. Her expression must have made this apparent for Eugene who was unfolding his sleeves hastily gave her a slight nudge.

"They owe us this one, with the treatment we got last year, don't worry," said Eugene dismissively.

The couple standing at the gates was looking at Eugene and Rapunzel with a mixture of excitement and longing. The man looked back into the castle to find it deserted. He turned to his wife.

"Where's Elsa?" inquired Kristoff.

"I think she went to the cemetery," said Anna.

Eugene and Rapunzel began making their way up to the castle at an awkward pace, slowing down sometimes expecting Kristoff and Anna to move forward but then moving quickly when they remained stationary. The servants greeted them from either side.

Anna and Kristoff too were unsure if they ought to move forward and greet them or not. They would take a step forward but saw them speeding up ahead so contented to remain standing. The moment was rescued by the baby however, who managed to somehow completely free the hairpiece from Rapunzel's hair causing her to shriek in pain. Anna and Kristoff both rushed forward as the servants converged on Rapunzel. Kristoff recoiled slightly as Rapunzel straightened up to reveal a tangled mess of hair she now sported on her crown. Anna gave him an exasperated look before she moved through the servants to the royal couple.

"Its fine he does this all the time," informed Eugene to the crowd as he took the baby from a maid who was carrying her.

As Anna reached them the baby thrust the hairpiece back into her face, she was able to catch it just in time.

"Precious," she said, placing the piece on her head and bowing slightly to Eugene and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel bowed back, and Eugene followed, and as he bent forward the baby's hood fell off its head and it now blinked in the sunlight bemusedly. There was a scuffle among the servants instantly as each of them shifted to get a look at the baby, resulting in Anna tripping and nearly knocking down Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Shouldn't you people be busy, get going?" commanded Anna. The crowd of servants dispersed and Kristoff was revealed. He quickly made his way forward. Anna handed back the hairpiece, smiling, to Rapunzel. Kristoff extended his hand to Eugene who balanced the baby on his one arm and grasped his hand.

"Kristoff," said Kristoff confidently, registering the informal look on Eugene's face.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, possible future king of the kingdom of Corona," stated Eugene without hesitation.

Anna chuckled, though Kristoff could see the deeper meaning in Eugene's statement, and only gave a half smile.

"Can we please move inside, I don't think Abel should remain in the sun too long," implored Rapunzel, and she took the baby from Eugene and started moving into the castle.

"Yeah, she's been like this for a while, I think it's the climate here, she thinks it dodgy," said Eugene, to Anna and Kristoff. And they too followed her into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**As always the writer would like to request the readers to leave a review of his work thank you**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**HEAT IN THE EAST**

Rapunzel was standing in a towering hallway, the arced ceiling of which sparkled with ice beneath which was painted a centaur with a spear charging down a unicorn foal. She turned and noticed that every painting in the room had the same centaur in different circumstances. Standing with his head bowed and his spear decimated against the dark sunset, prancing while a dead centaur lay at his feet, the human and stallion parts divided.

Anna entered followed by Kristoff and Eugene. Anna was very curious about little Abel, he seemed to observe things with an intensity she had reserved to philosophers, or Elsa. She edged closer to Rapunzel who was gazing at the decoration with a puzzled expression. Kristoff and Eugene remained behind. Eugene gave the paintings an approving nod.

"This is definitely the King's room, am I right?" he asked.

"I don't know, pretty much the entire castle has this sort of flavor you know, a different story for every room," answered Kristoff who was watching the rest of the people from Corona enter through the gates.

Rapunzel gave up when she could not figure out the correct pattern of the paintings. She looked to see Anna making silly faces for the baby, though it was hard to tell if he was amused.

"I think your hair piece would work better than those," remarked Rapunzel chuckling, "so who is this," she asked motioning to the centaur.

"Odran," said Anna smiling, "the Irish hunter, he discovered that food for his race was running scarce so he destroyed his entire race, giving him better chance of survival, but as he killed the last centaur, his spear snapped, meaning he could not hunt as he had destroyed all the spears of the previous centaurs as he killed them, his end therefore was from hunger, one which he wanted to prevent," she finished.

Abel lifted his fist and rubbed his eye. Eugene noticed this and sighed," here we go."

"Oh dear, must be this chily air, I think he should take a nap before the party," chimed in Rapunzel.

* * *

Elsa stood before two large tombstones. Her last name was engraved upon both of them. Behind her she heard footsteps, followed by some whispers, which gave way to both of her advisors walking away. A thin layer of frost started forming on top of the headstone that belonged to her father's grave. It spread to the side and then jumped onto her mother's grave, joining both of them with a clear sparkling ribbon.

Finished with this tribute, she noticed that both the tombstones now looked weatherworn and ancient, as if they had lain there and had seen many a dozen winters. She turned and a maid handed her a bunch of flowers, which she put beside her father's grave and then another maid handed her a bunch that had her flowers her mother had a great liking to, so she accordingly placed them at the foot of her headstone.

A year into her reign as the Queen of Arendelle, and this was the first time she had been to her parent's graves. As if fate was attempting to show her the reason for this, her advisors quickly came forward.

"Your Majesty, we just received the response from the French ambassador, he said he completely understands why you cannot meet him this week, and insists that the schedule be set at your leisure, he also sent his best wishes for your future," one of them said.

Elsa nodded and started to make her way back to her carriage.

"Are there still hostilities," asked Elsa.

"There is some heat between them and Germany, but they insist on maintaining friendly relationships with us," said her other advisor.

"Send for the Italian ambassador for next week as well, I'm sure he won't refuse," Elsa muttered the latter to herself, while she smiled slightly and stepped into her carriage.

* * *

Rapunzel set the baby down on the monumental bed which occupied the middle of the cavernous bedroom into which she had been led to. As she lined two pillows on either side of the baby, the door opened and Eugene entered.

"Well that introduction needed more sugar, wouldn't you say honeybunch," inquired Eugene while he went to the window and scanned the kingdom, until his eyes came upon the approaching carriage.

"Oh look Abel, daddy's already at the sickly sweet nicknames phase of his life," said Rapunzel.

"At least here we don't feel the heat in the east here," said Eugene, the carriage stopped and Elsa stepped out of it.

"Godmother's here…. I have to get a dance with her tonight," he announced, as Rapunzel left the bedside to stand beside her husband. Elsa was making her way to the front doors, behind her followed her advisors and helpers.

"I hope so," murmured Rapunzel.


	3. Chapter 3

**As always the writer would like to request the readers to leave reviews after reading**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE SEEKERS FROM CORONA**

The ballroom of the castle had been adorned with splendid tapestries and hangings depicting the lineage of the rulers of Arendelle. They converged from each side of the hall, right up to the raised platform at the front where they ended beside a throne made from whalebone and wood from pine trees, made to represent the natural beauty of the kingdom. The sides tapered upwards in relic of a mountain, while intricately engraved on each side were the trees and wildlife that inhabited the forests and plains. The guests residing in the hall, awaiting the entrance of the Queen, were however curious at the lack of ice. It had played a major part in the decoration of the rest of the castle, however here it was completely absent.

Outside the hall, Anna was standing with Kristoff, she was wearing a dress of pale yellow silk and bearing a necklace that ended with a tiny obelisk, on which were inscribed the names of all the people whose figures the tapestries bore inside. Kristoff was wearing a traditional bunad. They heard footsteps behind them and saw Elsa approaching, clad in a white royal dress, which gave a strange silhouetted contrast at the edges.

"It looks prettier than I thought," remarked Anna, holding her necklace and showing it to Elsa, who beamed.

She came and stood in front of the two, and told her advisors to follow them in.

"Watch this," said Elsa with a sly smile. She placed her hand on the doorframe and at once a sheet of ice encased the walls, patterned with snowflakes and doves. It crept into the edges of the door and moved inside.

Inside the ballroom, the people gasped, as the walls turned purplish blue with ice that they had been pondering over, the sheet wrapped around the four vertical walls, then seemingly disappeared into the corners common with the roof. It then began encasing the chandelier in the middle of the hall, as if it had travelled inside the wall, and with the last pearl engulfed stopped.

The door opened and in walked Elsa followed by Kristoff and Anna and the advisors. The people all stood up after a moment, still reeling from the abrupt pace time had taken. They headed up the platform and stood facing the room, and polite applause.

Rapunzel was standing at a table halfway in down the hall; she was not applauding as her arms were preoccupied by Abel, who seemed to be examining the glittering walls with uncanny attention. Eugene was looking from the side of the man blocking his direct vision of the podium.

"She looks in a good mood, so lighten up already," he said.

"I am, she saved the best for last, this is better than anywhere else in the whole castle," replied Rapunzel, still gazing at the ice covered wall.

"She doesn't look the type very much, listen you have to get me a dance with her," said Eugene, as everyone sat down. Elsa seated at the throne, and Anna had stepped forward and now stood facing the room.

"Use your smolder;" replied Rapunzel snappishly, "can't you take your mind off that stuff for a while."

"It's to break the ice, you know, when you talk to someone like her, the obvious status difference aside, just the magic part, it gets in the way, so like the Indians do a rain dance when they want to communicate with the forces of nature-

"You want to do a waltz to communicate with the powers of Elsa, yes that'll work," cut across Rapunzel, pushing the glass in front of her away from little Abel's lingering hand.

Anna folded her hands in front of her and gazed around the room, she did not look too nervous or uncomfortable, but rather searching, as if her motivation was to be found in the ballroom.

"The seven centuries over which my family have ruled this Kingdom, though varied share one thing, they are in the past," started Anna, her confidence rising with each word.

"I haven't said one word to her, and on our very first conversation you want me say to her, please dance with my husband," whispered Rapunzel, as Abel fixed Anna with his unwavering stare.

"El" resumed Anna, but Elsa gave a tiny cough from behind her followed by her crossing her legs, a moment later Anna started again, "Queen Elsa breaks free of the bonds that tie us to the past, and shows us what it never did, an enthusiasm for benefitting all."

"You're her cousin, and she owes you remember," Assured Eugene, "anyway I've got the cuteness factor on my side."

"That is what the past rulers lacked, they may have been beneficiaries but they did it as a moral or ethical obligation, never for the simple purpose of seeing the peace and comfort of the fellow beings," continued Anna, now fluent, and brimful of confidence, behind her Elsa was viewing her with an expression akin to a mother watching her children.

"And I'm not talking about me here alone, though that was certainly true in your case, I'm pointing to Abel, his cuteness will be our torch in this treasure we seek," murmured Eugene, as Anna adjusted a streak of hair that floated across her line of sight.

"This is the future that now influences us, and into it must we give ourselves to, and we all feel it too, that our future is going to be much more shifting, challenging and different from what our ancestors experienced in getting to this moment in time," said Anna, then gave a false expression of thoughtfulness, " kinda like hydra."

There was an outbreak of laughter and applause. Anna looked pleased with herself, and retreated back up the stage and then accompanied Elsa to the front again.

"I think it's time, let me have Abel," said Eugene.

"Not yet," replied Rapunzel, slapping his hand away from the baby, who seemed now to be invested in the glass again.

Elsa now stood with Anna and faced the room, with a more demanding presence. She began to speak in a slow, clear yet infectious tone.

"The future indeed is what has become of extreme importance, and what the leaders of today must strive to improve. History has shown us that a drastic chain of revolutionary events precedes a significant alteration of the way the world works. Whether it is geographical, ethical, social or political, everything in short changes. We may be standing at the edge of just such a massive shift. Though the future is unpredictable, it certainly is not unchangeable. Our actions play a huge part in shaping the future and the present state may very well be a warning to us. If there is war today it may very well lead to conflict in the future, grudges held today may lead to battles. We must therefore eliminate all such risks. For my part I have decided to send ambassadors to the eastern kingdoms and countries. They will spread a message of goodwill and try to cool the heat between the states. The first group will be leaving next month, and it will be headed by," she took hold of Anna's shoulder, "Princess Anna."

There was an outbreak of applause. Eugene and Rapunzel beamed at each other.

"We can tick off one thing on the list then," said Eugene, and he hugged both Rapunzel and Abel.

"In that case, let's say goodbye to the past by dedicating the first year of Queen Elsa's reign to," said Anna jovially and then pointed behind at a folded up tapestry hanging above the throne. It was unrolled to reveal upon it in large letters "AYEAR FOR THE QUEEN", "the queen herself."

More applause followed this as Elsa hugged Anna and the band began to play. The guests rose from their seats and moved up to the stage to congratulate Elsa. Eugene rose to move up too, but the crowd was too thick. He stopped Rapunzel from moving as well.

"We'll have to wait, let the crowd thin," he said.

"That would take some time," said Rapunzel.

"No problem, refreshments," said Eugene and helped himself.

Eugene's head lolled about on his shoulders. His mouth was agape. In his lap, Abel was bundled also asleep. Rapunzel sat with her head in resting on her hand, watching a dark young man take his leave from the queen, and leaving her alone with Anna and Kristoff. Rapunzel shook Eugene who gave a start and sat up straight.

"Are they gone yet?" he murmured thickly.

"Yes, let's go," said Rapunzel, gathering herself and standing up, "you want to take him," she added pointing to Abel.

"Uh huh, how long has it been?" said Eugene, who gently placed the baby on his shoulder and stood up.

"About three hours, and she never danced once, Anna did a few times, but Elsa was pretty much stuck to that seat, so good luck," informed Rapunzel, as they both set off tentatively for the podium.

Anna spotted them approaching, and bent down quickly beside Elsa and whispered:

"That's Rapunzel and Eugene; I think you should get up."

Elsa considered them until they had reached right up to the edge of the stage. Then she got up and smiled encouragingly at them. They both climbed on and approached her.

"Your majesty, greetings and congratulations from the Kingdom of Corona," said Rapunzel as she gave Elsa a bow. Abel woke with a start and turned to look at Elsa.

Eugene got down on one knee.

"My salute to you, your highness, for this is the best I can do in my current state," said Eugene.

Anna and Kristoff gave a slight chuckle, but Elsa's smile faltered a bit. Eugene changed tactics at the speed of light, and rearranged his face into a serious expression and stood quietly, waiting for Elsa to respond.

"As the Queen of Arendelle, I welcome you," declared Elsa in a straightforward voice.

"And as the cousin, who a year back failed to be hospitable to them or even recognize their presence for that matter," said Anna matter-of-factly.

Eugene and Rapunzel were thrown completely out of their element by this statement. They had expected this to add leverage to their request eventually, but it had come up much quicker than they expected. They both knew that this was no longer possible; they must break the ice first.

"Of course, we understand your position back then your majesty, and no grudges will be held," assured Rapunzel quickly.

"Yes we completely agree with what you said, we want no grudges to be held between Corona and Arendelle," piped up Eugene, drawing glorious inspiration.

"Don't let her off that easily, that's what everybody does," argued Anna.

"You know Anna, I think we ought to have another dance," cut in Kristoff, and he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"That's the fourth time we're dancing by the way, and the last time he told me that dancing was not for him," whispered Anna as she passed Rapunzel.

Elsa had been watching all this with mild interest, her serene smile still in place. She felt sorry that Kristoff still did not feel completely comfortable around her, but his respect for her elevated him in her mind all the same. Their relationship could be described of two strangers who had a common goal, but polarized characters, and only due to each other's help could they achieve that goal, but much of their communication seemed to happen at a subconscious level.

As the tired band rejuvenated themselves for the Princess and her husband, Elsa, clearly and serenely, addressed Rapunzel and Eugene.

"I am glad to hear that you want to establish friendly relations with Arendelle, but on a personal note I would like to apologize for last year."

"We would also like to apologize that a fair lady like you has not been asked to dance all evening," said Eugene.

"That is quite all right, I prefer not to," replied Elsa her smile growing slightly wider.

"Of course, dancing just to dance, that is for the adolescents, but we will dance, your majesty, to seal the bond of friendship between our kingdoms in more than words," said Eugene in a quietly impressive voice, inventing wildly.

Rapunzel, who was finding it harder to keep a straight face, took Abel who was still staring fixedly at Elsa, and asked to be excused as she had to put the baby to bed.

Elsa considered Eugene for a moment. She knew that he had something more in mind and was trying to set the circumstances right to unleash it. Just for that, she agreed.

Eugene triumphantly led her to the dance floor, casting daring looks at all the men who remained in the hall.

Anna and Kristoff were astounded at the feat that Eugene was able to pull.

"I never thought Elsa would be one who would go for looks," said Kristoff.

"Maybe she was just bored and wanted to try it, I mean if I was going to dance for the first and most probably last time I would choose Eugene," said Anna her eyes glinting with excitement at this development.

"Let's try and get closer to them," said Kristoff and he attempted to steer them through the crowd towards the slowly waltzing Eugene and Elsa.

Eugene was concentrating completely on the dance, in case he made Elsa uncomfortable.

"There has been considerable tension between Germany and France recently, what position does your kingdom take on that," said Elsa quietly.

Eugene, who had been hoping to bring up the subject himself, was taken aback. However he now had to start with the true mission both him and Rapunzel had come to Arendelle.

"We wish not to be dragged into anything that looks remotely like a fight with France," answered Eugene.

"Are you trying to convince the rest of the country to do the same?" asked Elsa.

"The King and Queen are trying to I suppose but they have not been too confiding in me recently," continued Eugene, his voice attaining the same level of seriousness as Elsa's.

"That may well lead to your downfall, a strain among the royal family, what is the reason for this," said Elsa quietly, concerned at this news.

"Well after the initial joy our marriage was over, some of the people came forward with claims of my thieving days, and I will admit I was one before I met Rapunzel, and I quit it altogether, but the people they thought that the king might compensate them, but he wasn't very pleased to hear it. He did get me off the hook, but they were not as accepting of me as they were. I guess you could say they were stuck, just like me," explained Eugene.

Elsa almost had an urge to stop the dance when she heard that he had been a thief, but she knew that she had to look past it if there was to be any hope for peace.

"I have decided that Princess Anna will first lead her group of good will ambassadors to your Kingdom and France, I hope that you will sympathize and assist with their mission," said Elsa in a consoling voice.

Eugene smiled and noticed that they were almost near the door.

"The help will be given to your cause, your majesty, but there is another reason for our visit, one that is of extreme importance to us," said Eugene as they both inched closer to the door.

Anna and Kristoff had been listening in to the conversation, and were puzzling over the last statement. However they got separated from Elsa and Eugene by dancers and by the time they had caught sight of them they were both near the door and were not dancing. A moment later they both exited.

Anna and Kristoff, both bewildered followed them. They heard them making their way along the corridor and followed quietly. They headed up the staircase at the end and then climbed two more to reach the fourth level of the castle, Anna and Kristoff following like ghosts. Eugene led Elsa to the room he and Rapunzel had been allocated. Anna and Kristoff reached it after it had been shut. Anna reached for the door knob but Kristoff stopped her.

"Maybe we should just just listen from here," he said.

"Why is this illegal," answered Anna exasperatedly. She pulled open the door to find Rapunzel, Eugene and Elsa standing beside the bed, where Abel was asleep.

"Anna, Kristoff, you shouldn't have left the ballroom while there are still guests," said Elsa as she spotted them.

"Yes well, this room just seems like the place to be right now," muttered Anna as she closed the door, "now, what is going on?"

Elsa looked questioningly at Rapunzel and Eugene who looked at Abel and then stood hand in hand to face the trio.

"We know that if war does happen, Arendelle is in no danger, your majesty, you are a safeguard to it," started Rapunzel.

"With the revolution, the French will undoubtedly be looking to extend their empire, and we are one of their closest targets," continued Eugene.

"I would like to make myself clear that Arendelle will remain neutral in any war that may occur, so we will in no circumstance be prepared to provide asylum to any sort of refugees," declared Elsa, in an impartial voice.

"Elsa, you can't," exclaimed Anna, but Kristoff held her back.

"You don't understand, the only thing keeping the French and Italians at bay is the fear of Queen Elsa's powers, but they may be prepared to take the risk if we intervene too much in their progress," Kristoff explained to Anna, who looked still unconvinced.

"We understand your position your majesty, but what we need is safety for someone innocent who cannot affect or be of concern to the invaders, but who may be a victim of collateral damage," said Eugene, who moved aside to reveal Abel. Elsa moved closer to the bed and stared down at the little form.

"We want you to be godmother to him," said Rapunzel turning and putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Of course, both of you, we will care for him," said Anna stepping forward, "we'll protect you all, they won't dare if they know Elsa is the godmother."

Elsa was considering the request. She knew that the baby would be spared without any bad blood with Arendelle. The parents, however, seeing as they were soon to be king and queen, could not be let go so easily. She knew that she would compromise Arendelle too much if she offered them a safe haven.

"If there is indeed war, I will take responsibility for the protection of Abel, but only him," said Elsa with finality, "I must return to the ballroom now."


	4. Chapter 4

**As always the writer would like to ask the readers to leave reviews after reading. He would also like to apologize for the delay in delivering this troublesome chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**HEART TOWARDS THE FOG**

Elsa was in wait in her courtroom. Her advisors stood by her side. She was about to meet the French and Italian ambassadors. A multitude of matters swam in her mind. Anna… why was she looking so curiously, for the past week, at her? Abel watching her so intently, why did he never cry or moan? Why did the ambassadors decide to meet her together? Why did the British ambassador reject her invitation? If she decided to take guardianship for Abel, would she be looked upto in Corona?

The preoccupied mind was more intent on asking the questions than getting the answers. However Elsa gave no indication that countless questions plagued her thoughts to her advisors, who perceived her expression as mildly interested.

Looking up, she noticed at the window looking out halfway down the room, a snowy white figure with a carrot nose and large eyes waving furiously at her. She hid her mouth behind her hand in a thoughtful posture, and pretended she had not noticed him. Olaf tapped loudly on the window. One of her advisors noticed him and moved forward.

"Ignore him," instructed Elsa, though a smile had formed behind her hand.

Several vibrating taps later, Olaf disappeared from the window. Elsa imagined she could hear him entering through the main door.

The door of the room opened and the ambassadors walked in. Elsa was drawn in instantaneously by the fact that they both had donned the same uniform (red tailcoats, dark blue bicornes and swords hilted in gold that was not from the soil of their country). Both approached her, and she stood up and responded to their welcoming smiles with a piercing stare.

"We bring you greetings from France and Italy, your majesty," said the French ambassador in his loud booming voice. He was a fairly tall fellow, with an upright posture. He had short hair and no moustache or beard. He was unremarkable in appearance to Elsa other than the positioning of his cheekbones and nose which she always reminded her of her father. The Italian Ambassador was shorter, with long dark brown hair. He walked with a slight limp which she assumed was from some past injury.

"Please sit," said Elsa gesturing the two men to two rather hard backed chairs facing her. They took the seats while still smiling pleasantly. Elsa was losing the factor of fear that she had been able to influence on these men when they first met her. Even she at first was afraid of her powers but once she learned to control them, the tables were turned. Maybe if you experience something repeatedly over a course of time, you will lose all fear of it and become its master and you had to learn to apply this principle to your life if you ever wished to find reconcilement before death.

"Gentlemen, today you find yourself in the presence of a disappointed queen," proclaimed Elsa, and felt small satisfaction as she saw the smiles drop by fractions.

"We hope to not only satisfy, but enthrall you today, your majesty," said the Italian ambassador confidently.

"Very well, I seem to remember in our last meeting , me stating clearly my wish for all grudges and hostilities to be resolved in Europe, do you remember?" said Elsa.

"Indeed, your majesty," assured the French ambassador.

"What will your response be, if I say France and Germany have bad blood still in between them?" Elsa directed the question at the French ambassador, reminded how distracted she had become when she had tried to question him the first time.

The ambassador remained calm and pleasant, increasing Elsa's suspicions.

"I would respectfully ask how you came to be acquainted with this suspicion," in a voice full of male robustness mixed perfectly with politeness and tranquility. Elsa gave a slight shudder and felt repulsed by herself. It was so hard to let go of the past, but if you had managed to do so and the past revisited and forced itself on you, it was like being stuck back in time. Being trapped in a maze with your memories as your pathfinders.

"Excuse me," muttered Elsa and she beckoned the advisor on her left and whispered in his ear:

"Send a letter to the German ambassador; tell him to be here within three days. I see where they want to take this matter to."

The advisor nodded, bowed and left.

"Yes, monsieur Bell, as to where I received this news, well it was the Germans themselves, but what makes that of any importance?" stated Elsa plainly.

The two ambassadors shared significant looks. Elsa felt the balance changing.

"The Germans have broken their word, your majesty," said the Italian ambassador.

Elsa knew that any hasty statements by her would be potentially disastrous, so she held her silence, responding with a questioning stare.

"It was agreed that the matter will be kept to strict confidences within our respective countries," said the Italian ambassador, "no interference from the outside."

"This is not interference ambassador; this is my wish, as it was when I first asked you for peace. How you resolve the matter is entirely between you, and there you can have my assurance we will not interfere," said Elsa, her voice gaining an impressive deepness.

"We do not place you in any such position, your majesty, though the Germans broke our confidence when they confided the status of the issues to you, without informing us. We can only therefore deduce that they expect your help if things seem unfavorable for them," announced monsieur Bell in his highly effective voice.

For a second Elsa reconsidered the matter. The ambassadors were clearly well prepared for her. They had used the accusation against her. Now it was time for her to address the white elephant in the room, something she knew she would bring up eventually since the start of the heat.

"If indeed Arendelle decides to step into your matters, and initiates the way she sees fit to neutralize them, what would your response be?" asked Elsa, leaning just a little forward.

Even though the expressions of the ambassadors remain unchanged, the atmosphere modified rapidly, as if someone had frozen the sun on a hot summer day.

"We maintain our agenda that we never will fight with Arendelle," said the Italian ambassador with dead seriousness.

Elsa felt her confidence surge back.

"The matter will now be resolved in Arendelle," declared Elsa with finality.

The ambassadors lost carved expressions at once. When the French ambassador spoke, the expected curtness was apparent.

"We cannot agree to that without consulting the Kings."

"I leave that up to you, you must convince them within three days."

Elsa got up and stared pointedly at the dumbstruck men. They realized after a few seconds and stumbled upright.

"Three days is too little time, your majesty," implored the Italian ambassador.

"Everard, please show these men to their room," said Elsa quietly as she walked past them.

* * *

Anna was jogging to her room. A letter was clutched in her hand. She reached the painting of old grey Pegasus having its wings sliced by two men that hung beside her bedroom door. She was about to turn the doorknob when she heard a faint whistling and moaning coming from inside. A coach driver was walking past her; he bowed and greeted her respectfully. Anna reached out and took him by the forearm, swung him beside, and then pressed the side of his face against the door. They both now had their ears pressed to the doors, faces at each other and mere inches apart. Add Anna's hand pushing the coach driver's ear into the wood and the scene looked highly questionable.

"What is that?" whispered Anna.

"Uhhh… sounds like wind, princess," exclaimed the coach driver, squirming as his nose brushed against Anna's.

Anna released him, and he tried to leave.

"Well, aren't you going to check it out for me?" rumbled Anna.

"What the wind?" he said uncertainly.

"No the room," answered Anna loudly.

The door opened however and out stepped Olaf. The wind was originating from his blizzard cloud.

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed in surprise and made to hug him. Olaf looked really pleased for a moment, but then side-stepped Anna and stood facing the coach-driver.

"Who's this?" he inquired staring pointedly at the disconcerted driver, who could not decide whether Olaf's wide-eyed expression was suspicious or of wonderment.

"He's…. uh… Bulfore?" murmured Anna vaguely.

"Ubik," corrected the driver.

"Huh… who's Bulfore then?" said Anna thoughtfully.

Ubik stood awkwardly for a moment as Anna stared into space trying to identify Mr. /Mrs. Bulfore, and Olaf stood smiling up at him. He walked quickly away.

"Wait, Bubik, find out who Bulfore is, okay dear," called Anna after him as she stepped into her room followed by Olaf. The door closed.

"That man was nice,I wish I hugged him," said Olaf as his cloud made Anna's heavily edited speech fly out the window.

"Mmm hmm," said Anna absent-mindedly as she tore open the letter. Olaf looked on as Anna read it, her smile becoming sweeter. Olaf slumped onto the floor in front of her, grabbed the toes of his feet and looked up at Anna expectantly.

"It's from Rapunzel, she's German, you wouldn't know her," replied Anna. She was merely playing with Olaf so she could gain time to drop the big news on him.

"Well if it's a girl I wouldn't, but I met a German man down at Oslo," said Olaf, "he was nice and was the only person in the whole bar to say one sentence to me, Ich woorde ein bisschen Ihrem Darm foor meine Limonade mag, but then of course this whole fight broke out and I was sitting there and the German came up to me with a pitch fork in his back and said something like 'sooorie'. Then he just died," he finished.

Anna stared hard at Olaf for a second, who stared plainly and eagerly excitedly back at her.

"Well … it's good to see you're taking it well," she said uncertainly.

"Taking what well?" said Olaf with distractingly glittery eyes.

"Getting back to the letter, Rapunzel and her husband Eugene are the heir to the throne of Corona, a kingdom in Germany. She also happens to be our cousin," Anna paused here for the effect, though none came from Olaf.

"They came here for Elsa's first year anniversary, they also have a son, Abel, and now here's," Anna's words were cut short by a gasp from Olaf.

"You're an aunt!" exclaimed Olaf.

"Oh, well yes but there's more," replied Anna but Olaf cut across her again.

"Are you proud?" asked Olaf.

"Umm, well there isn't something to be proud of yet right, he is only a baby, but anyway Rapunzel and Eugene were," continued Anna but was once again interrupted by Olaf.

"Is he cute?" inquired Olaf while his eyes became rounder.

"Fairly, but let me get to the point so do you have any more questions?" said Anna.

Olaf remained sitting with a frozen smile, and then said quite suddenly, "go on."

"Okay so Rapunzel and Eugene actually wanted to talk to Elsa about the heat in the east. I guess they were expecting some sort of help but she's been adamant about no interference, so then they asked her if she would at least take the responsibility of Abel if anything happens to them," here Anna paused because she had not seen any change in Olaf's expression, therefore she proceeded with the final stroke with slow pace and clear dramatic pronunciation, "so Elsa is now officially a godmother."

Olaf's expression shuddered and then morphed into one of understanding a complex concept.

"Whoa…. I knew it, Elsa is a god!" muttered Olaf in amazement.

"No, no the concept of the godmother is," stuttered Anna but Olaf's imagination had gone into overdrive.

"Boundless magic, ability to create life, the signs are all there," declared Olaf in a voice on awe.

"Olaf you shouldn't speak of that, the priest here is very strict about blasphemy," urged Anna nervously. At that moment the door opened and a maid entered.

"Her majesty requires your presence in the dining room, princess," she said while bowing.

Olaf at once bounded out the room still muttering. Anna scurried after him.

"And I thought all those men at the bar were joking," said Olaf happily as he ran, while Anna trying to quiet him down.

"Shut up Olaf, the priest is really not the type to mess around with, he could take this against Elsa," implored Anna getting near Olaf and trying to hold him back, but Olaf slipped out easily as ice.

"Don't worry Elsa'd send him to hell," assured Olaf as two servants came through a corridor to the left. They started at this statement.

"Olaf, really look at it, what's the world if the god is a human, it's not right for the balance of power and…" Anna invented wildly but she had no idea what she was trying to convey. Olaf seemed to decide on this so he made no response.

Two men emerged from the staircase up ahead. It was Ubik, followed by another man who was shorter and skinnier but wore the royal guard uniform.

"Ubik thank goodness, have you seen the priest?" asked Anna breathlessly.

"Yes, princess, he is among the students," informed Ubik, "I fetched Bulfore."

"Good, make sure the priest doesn't come near that room," she said pointing at the dining room, "You meet me later on outside the castle," she further instructed Bulfore. Olaf burst into the dining room.

"Bye," said Anna and followed him.

Anna walked in to find Elsa leaning on the back of a chair while Olaf gazed at her intently.

"Hello Olaf, how did Oslo treat you?" asked Elsa with a bemused smile.

"You know I don't really feel much like I'm staring at a god right now," admitted Olaf, "or is there a certain circumstance to that?"

"You told him about the godmother news?" asked Elsa before Anna could clarify.

"Had to didn't I," said Anna.

"No you didn't," muttered Elsa more to herself, "its godmother Olaf, not god."

"So it's a bit like mother nature," replied Olaf unfazed.

Elsa felt a twinge of impatience. She had over the year, developed a level of tolerance that was far above most people. However, she could not apply the patience in Olaf's case; it was like talking nonsense to a baby. It was completely pointless.

"Being godmother means I have to care for Rapunzel and Eugene's son if anything happens to them," she finally said, and gazed questioningly at Anna, "you told him about them right?"

"Yes," said Anna and addressed Olaf with a smile, "isn't that thrilling Olaf?"

"But I thought I'll be a man," said Olaf, deeply disappointed.

Anna looked at Elsa and was surprised to see her at the bookshelf. She extracted a small one from the bottommost shelf and brought it to Olaf.

"Olaf can't read Elsa," informed Anna.

"I'll read it to him," said Elsa as she shuffled through the book. Anna came around her back and studied it as well. It was in a foreign language.

"That's Swedish right," asked Anna.

"Yes, it's one of Mr. Grunna's," answered Elsa.

Anna stepped back looking horrified.

"That bug eyed friend of papa?" demanded Anna.

"Exactly, the one who kicked you remember," said Elsa, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Why do you have his books?" asked Anna angrily.

"He gave this to papa actually, but I read it too," said Elsa, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling, "344 may be…"

"Well I hate that creep, he never answered my questions and then I accidentally stepped on his coat sleeve and he kicks me, HE KICKS ME!" exclaimed Anna indignantly, "and papa was sitting right there and he didn't even say anything."

"I think papa was intimidated by him, he is an impressive man after all," said Elsa as she slowed turn in her search for the right page.

"He's still alive? He looked so old all those years back," asked Anna with her eyebrows raised.

"When he dies, you'll know," said Elsa, "346 of course," she added as she finally came to a halt.

"Yeah well, now you have to find Olaf," informed Anna looking around at the snowless room.

"No, it's okay, I'll keep it safe for him," said Elsa folding the page and putting the book by her side, "things have gotten rather interesting."

"What are you really a god?" asked Anna taken aback.

"I wish," said Elsa, "the ambassadors meeting today it was very uhh revealing."

"Completely escaped my mind that did," exclaimed Anna, sitting down beside Elsa.

"Well one of the most obvious things I gathered is that the French and Italians are working together," said Elsa, "and they definitely wanted me to find this out, even if they didn't want to admit it directly."

"Wait, if they're working together, then that means double the heat on Germany," said Anna, sitting straighter, "no wonder Rapunzel and Eugene were so worried."

"But this is not what worries me," continued Elsa, "the British ambassador did not come, or reply, and this seems to be in connection with the partnership of France and Italy."

Anna remained quiet but the crease between her eyes increased.

"I'm not clear of their motives, but I think that the rapid expansion of the British is bothering them," said Elsa, leaning back.

"That's it then isn't it, they want to work together to expand their territory to Germany, to stave off British expansion in Europe," suggested Anna.

"Well that is certainly part of their goal, but I think they are thinking bigger than that," said Elsa slowly, "they want to drag Arendelle into this affair somehow."

"Wait, you said to me before that they were afraid of us interfering," pointed out Anna.

"Which is why this matter is so confusing, I gave them my word I would not interfere directly, and they seemed happy, but their reluctance to resolve their issues, which they know is forcing me to take notice of it, suggests that what they have in mind is something to do with us," explained Elsa.

Anna tried to feel the weight of the matter that Elsa was trying to impress upon her, but she thought that Elsa was forgetting her reputation.

"They can't be planning anything damaging right, I mean think about it, are they really gonna cross you?" said Anna.

"Didn't think so before, but they think they have a measure of me now," told Elsa, "and that is all it takes for you to overcome any fear."

Anna lapsed into thought again. The idea that anybody could find out Elsa's limits was absurd, she was wise enough never to boast.

"Not really though right, they don't really have a measure of you," asked Anna.

"Doesn't matter," muttered Elsa as she toyed with the cover of the book, "they think they do and that's enough for them."

Anna noticed that Elsa did not seem to be particularly worried.

"So what's the plan?" asked Anna.

"Arendelle will now ensure directly that the heat dies down," declared Elsa, with a smile, "I have called for the meeting of the French, Italians, Germans and French here in three days. I'll personally oversee the proceedings."

"They all agreed?" asked Anna with a disbelieving expression.

"The French and Italians are already here, the German's will be more than happy to come," explained Elsa, "and I'm sure the British will respond now."

Anna was astonished at the new-found authority in Elsa's voice. She seemed to radiate with control and power. If she was the British ambassador, she wouldn't try any more tricks.

"I'm sure too," agreed Anna.

* * *

**The writer would like to inform to any which find this bothersome, that politics will not be a major theme within this fanfiction. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always the writers would like to request the readers to leave reviews after reading.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**A SERPENT AMONG SNAKES**

Anna wandered vaguely through the second floor corridor. She was performing two tasks, one of contemplating the bold move that Elsa was going to execute in three days, and the second of finding Olaf. Her feet directed her to the staircase leading up to the third floor. Emerging there her attention was snatched at once by the door of her parent's room being opened.

"Olaf?" she called out and hurried forward, but the figure emerging was not composed of snow, but flesh and bone.

"What were you doing in there?" said Anna suspiciously.

"Nothing really," answered Kristoff, "let's go," he began walking away. Anna gave a small shrug and began to follow him.

"Olaf's back?" asked Kristoff.

"Yes, and we have to find him, he's not the merriest right now," said Anna. A sniffling noise emanated from the door to their right. Anna bolted to the door and readied to open it.

"I wouldn't go there, that's the smoke room," warned Kristoff.

"So this is it," said Anna looking up and down the door, "I always wanted to see this, but papa kept its location secret and kept changing it, so we wouldn't find it," explained Anna, and with an excited expression began to turn the knob. Kristoff moved and placed a hand firmly on the door.

"For good measure too, some of these guards put the strangest stuff in their pipes, when I went the first time I had a nosebleed," said Kristoff and began steering Anna away by the shoulders.

"What's the matter with Olaf?" he asked as Anna wriggled free.

"He took the god part in godmother too seriously," said Anna, "I was telling him about Elsa-

"No need to say anything more, I get what happened," assured Kristoff as he laughed.

Anna, who had been denied a luscious opportunity, stared pointedly at him.

"You can't possibly guess the whole thing," asked Anna disbelievingly.

"He thought Elsa's a god, and asked her to turn him into a man, but when she denied this, he was heartbroken and craved loneliness," finished Kristoff leaving Anna dumbfounded.

"If the priest hears a word about this," started Kristoff.

"He'll have our skins," finished Anna, "I inferred that much myself."

They climbed upto the seventh floor and then emerged onto the balcony. Then they set about scanning the grounds for the pure white form of Olaf.

"Oh I forgot to ask, what did Elsa say about her meeting today," inquired Kristoff as he squinted at the frozen fountains.

Anna explained Elsa's suspicions about the French and Italians, and continued with the idea about Arendelle being reeled in as well, finishing off with Elsa's plan. Kristoff had not looked at Anna during her exposition, but had continued to scan the grounds for the somber Olaf.

"This sounds bad," muttered Kristoff, turning to look at her finally.

"I'm sure Queen Kristoff," laughed Anna, "Elsa knows what she's doing."

"Did she ask for me?" he asked.

"No, quit worrying, they are about to see the dark side of Elsa," assured Anna, "there ship's about to sink."

"That's really bad then," uttered Kristoff, and before Anna could respond, "there he is, come on," he announced pointing below where they saw the white figure walk down the steps from the front door.

* * *

As Anna and Kristoff landed on the first floor, they saw Elsa descending the steps already. Anna called out to her. She looked back, and when they made to follow her, she told them she would rather see Olaf alone. They looked on as she followed him to the edge of the water, and then returned inside.

* * *

Olaf skimmed the surface of the fjord with his thin stick arms and began to amble along the bank. Elsa settled at the base of the boundary wall around the castle.

"Olaf, come here," called Elsa, opening Mr. Grunna's book to page 346.

Olaf looked back and spotting the cross-kneed figure of Elsa smiled, despite his devastated state. He was always craving for her attention, even if Anna warmed up to him more. Even in Oslo, he felt at times he could feel her emotions. They never took control of him, but he felt a connection between them. He walked quickly over to her side.

"I decided to talk to Mr. Kubrik after you and Anna forgot about me," stated Olaf sweetly.

"Kubrik?" asked Elsa.

"Tall man, bald on top, three foot long hair on sides," described Olaf, "looks a bit like that guy who killed Mozart."

"Ubik, that's Ubik," said Elsa, "now Olaf I want to explain to you something about yourself, sit down."

Olaf slumped down, and gazed at the minuscule words on the book.

"This book was written by a friend of my father's, his name was Mr. Grunna," started Elsa.

"I heard that much, he sounds funny," said Olaf.

"He used to visit my father quite often when Anna and I were young, and before I was forced to be isolated," continued Elsa, "he never talked with me or Anna, and we were both happy to stay away from him. He was a very serious man and a very accomplished philosopher, though he isn't well known outside of Norway and Sweden. My father was very inspired by his ideas and had tremendous respect for him. Here he tells us about the time he went to Tibet and learned about the Tulpa. Now the Tulpa is a thing which is made by sheer force of mind and will. In other words you make your thoughts come into solid earthly existence."

If anyone else had been explaining this to Olaf, he would've expected a punch line at the end, but with Elsa he could feel her mind willing him to understand, and also the importance this held for him. So he tried to apply himself to the statements.

"Okay, thoughts…. thing….earthy," said Olaf to himself slowly, "So it's like an imaginary friend."

"Not quite, he says here that 'not merely a thing made on the whim of one thoughtless emotion, the tulpa is brought into being through a power held within an emotional upsurge, like redemption, a dramatic shift of personalities, a conflict of views. The monks here learned to channel this power, using their life force, into an energy that manifested the substance of reality and brought itself to form. The tulpa is not a true creation, it is interconnected with the person who willed it, so that it acts a parallel to them, a balance of the life force, repulsed or attracted with the emotions that define them, so it is actually a splitting of the soul so that the powerful emotions that take hold of it can be captured, much like a painting captures the essence of a scene. A tulpa shares the destiny of its maker and has no hold of his own."

This time however Olaf really was stumped and Elsa felt the twinge of impatience.

"You're my tulpa Olaf, a thing made from my thoughts when I felt free for the first time. I think my magic made up for the concentration and life force employed by the monks," said Elsa, and closed the book to look very seriously at Olaf, "the reason I'm telling this to you, Olaf, is because you need to know that you are not someone who can dream, desire and try to make his own way in life. You are a part of me, and that's the problem because you have no life of your own. We will both die together, only difference is I may or may not influence my death, and that means that I will influence yours, but you can't."

Olaf began to grasp the gravity of Elsa's words, his existence was meaningless, and he was like a toy that would never be able to do anything he desired. The illusion of happiness that had encompassed his life was lifting, like he was being shaken awake after cradling in sweet dreams.

"So… so why am I here?" asked Olaf who saw no silver lining.

"That is the reason, you will never know where you are headed, in other words Olaf," Elsa's voice caught up in her throat, but she went on mercilessly, "there is no reason for you to look for anything."

Elsa got up and without giving a backwards glance at the helpless figure sitting there; she began to walk back towards the castle.

* * *

Olaf was not seen moving within the corridors of the castle for the next three days. Anna had inquired to Elsa about what she had talked to him about, but Elsa replied simply that it was their personal business. This had of course sparked her imagination more than repress it and she had wildly searched the majority of the castle and its surroundings for him but found no trace. Elsa also claimed to be ignorant of his bearings, and as the tension built up in the castle for the impending meeting she talked about little else.

Olaf had not vacated Arendelle or even the castle. He had been lurking like a phantom, avoiding all the people, but keeping a watch over them. The revelation that he had no life of his own had caused him to become a spectator of it. He now saw life in its form, he indeed, thought he grasped it more than those gifted with it. It was addictive, the harmony, the serenity and often the simplicity. He found a new illusion, one so breathtaking no one could possibly lift it.

* * *

The day of the meeting began with a bone-chilling mist encircling Arendelle's dwellings. A silence, calling out desperately to be slain, wandered through the streets as very few had forsaken the warmth of their fireside to get about any routine-hardened business.

Elsa stared out of her bedroom window as she had so often done in her isolation. She could see some men, very bulky due to the fact they had donned thick furs, at the harbor awaiting the arrival of the emperors.

A small noise seemed to reach her ears from outside the room. She turned and looked at the door quizzically, before crossing over to it and inspecting the hallway outside. She found it deserted. Closing the door and dismissing the noise she returned to find the view clearer, the mist was lifting. A sharp edged vessel was now visible approaching the harbor, the German flag waved from it's mast, Elsa however was busy gazing at the atmosphere wondering where all her mist had disappeared off to.

* * *

Kristoff stood outside the courtroom. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear the proceedings inside. Elsa asked the German emperor to speak. As there was the sound of a heavy chair being shifted and coughing, Kristoff felt a hand on his shoulder. He recoiled in surprise, bumped his shoulder against the door, which engaged on a collision course with the other half, however he stopped in half an inch before. Turning around while panting heavily, he spotted Anna.

"Wir wollen, dass unsere Verbindung zu einem der Handel mit unseren Nachbarn, nicht Krieg sein," spoke the deep unclear voice of the German emperor.

"Clear off," Kristoff demanded of Anna, who was looking half confused, half amused. As more speech issued from the room, Kristoff held up his hand to silence Anna.

"Kann Deutschland ganz Europa profitieren, haben wir Erfinder, die Gadgets und Tools erstellt haben, um fast jede Großindustrie zu steigern," continued the emperor, while there was some slight whispering from the others.

"If you want to listen so bad, why don't you just go in," asked Anna the moment the emperor stopped.

"No one's allowed, Elsa's orders," whispered Kristoff, his hand now firmly on the handle of the door, "clear off Anna, I need to hear all this first hand….why isn't the ambassador translating."

"ich werde jetzt übersetzen," came the clear assuring voice of the ambassador.

"Lassen Sie mich ausreden, Königin Elsa, Sie selbst haben verkündet, dass wir die Bauarbeiter der Zukunft, und wir glauben, die Zukunft ist dunkel für Europa, wenn wir nicht versuchen, sich gegenseitig über dem Niveau der Rest der Welt zu steigern, Sie alle wissen sehr gut, was das wäre zu nehmen," finished the emperor.

"I bet I can convince Elsa to let us in," said Anna and stepped forward, however Kristoff swung his arm around her mouth and pushed her back against the wall.

"Shut up," said Kristoff in a strangled cry.

"His majesty would like to state that he agrees with Queen Elsa's words that it is time we think about building the future, but if Europe is to succeed in securing its future the countries must help each other through trade and other forms of development help so that we may rise above the level of the rest of the world," translated the ambassador.

A silence followed, but it was one full of anticipation. Kristoff could tell that every other man in the room was eager to speak.

"Your country has been doing well in trade for many decades now, so I assume this is not for your personal gain?" asked Elsa.

Some whispering, then the German ambassador cleared his throat and began to speak, but Elsa cut across him.

"No, translate it for your emperor."

Without a second's pause the ambassador did as she asked.

"Okay you can release me now," said Anna exasperatedly and struggled free of Kristoff's grip.

"If you wanna stay, let me hold your arm," spat Kristoff silently.

"What?!" exclaimed Anna. The German emperor halted in speech. Kristoff looked daggers at Anna, who quailed. A few tense seconds later, the emperor restarted.

"Natürlich erwarten wir einen kleinen Gewinn, aber das ist nur ein Strahl in unsere Vision."

Kristoff took hold of Anna's arm in a vice like grip. She winced.

"His majesty states that we do seek a small profit, but our vision is much broader than that," clarified the ambassador.

"Queen Elsa, we would now like to comment," spoke the silky accent of the French ambassador. A few moments of silence then the French emperor spoke in his high pitched voice.

"L'Allemagne est le plus prospère de tous nos pays, et pourtant leur insistance sur le développement de plus de possibilités de négociation suggère la cupidité ineffable. Nous serons toujours voter contre l'avenir où la cupidité est la principale raison de l'amitié."

A laughter in the German emperor's deep voice issued before the translation could be done.

"La cupidité ne cherche pas à aider votre peuple, il tente d'arracher la richesse de quelqu'un d'autre, même si vous avez tout ce que vous avez besoin," replied the German emperor in a very accurate French accent.

Anna was astonished. She leant closer to Kristoff who stood stock still.

"Is the German emperor French?" she asked incredulously. Kristoff nodded, but signaled for no more questions until he said so.

"His majesty would like to point out that Germany has been the most prosperous nation, and yet there wish to have better trading links suggests to us that the most appalling greed besets them, and we would be no part of a future where greed is the main force behind friendship," said the French ambassador.

"How did he come to be the emperor?" hissed Anna, burning with curiosity. Elsa's words prevented Kristoff from answering.

"And what did the the German emperor say?"

"I'd rather not say in case I make some mistake," declared the French ambassador.

"His majesty claims that what we want to do is help our people and that is not greed, but what the French and Italians are trying to do, that is greed," said the German ambassador.

"What is it that you think they are trying to do?" asked Elsa.

"To capture Germany," said the ambassador. Kristoff expected a uproar from the French and Italians, but again a silence fell, one that was highly unnerving.

"Do you deny these claims?" inquired Elsa.

Some whispering and then the French and Italian emperors answered together.

"Pas," said the French.

"Non," said the Italian. No translation was needed this time, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa all understood.

"Regina Elsa, cosa Arendelle cerca di guadagnare?" asked the low voice of the Italian emperor.

"What does Arendelle seek to gain, Queen Elsa?" said the Italian ambassador.

"We seek guarantee that Europe will not tear itself apart by war and doom our future," said Elsa clearly, "now, I realize that France and Italy have united against Germany for reasons that you know and are not ready to confide, I understand," continued Elsa, "wait," she said as there was interruption by some ambassador, "what I want to know is why are the British refusing to answer any of my invitations or requests. What is it that made them not come here today?"

Another silence followed, but this was punctuated by small mutterings as the ambassadors discussed with their emperors. Anna took hold of the opportunity.

"How did he become emperor?" she asked.

"He was a writer in France about thirty years back, but was exiled over a small thievery charge. He moved to Germany and rose to become emperor through some very powerful pieces of writings about leaders and law. He is very anti-French, believing that he was judged extremely harshly and no noble would have suffered a punishment similar to his under the same crime," explained Kristoff.

"We feel that the rapid British expansion means that they will most likely try to gain territory in Europe with their increased military strength. To prevent this we proposed a temporary union of of Germany, France and Italy. Germany however was not as agreeable as we both were, stating that his would destroy their economy which they had so carefully built. This is what resulted in the heat as you know of it. What you don't know Queen Elsa, is that we approached the British after the disappointment with the Germans. They were ready to agree to our safety, but they put in a certain condition: that we cut off all ties with Arendelle and bring you down from the throne," said the French ambassador.

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other in surprise. Anna attempted to barge into the room, but Kristoff held onto her arm tightly.

"Stay put," he said quietly.

"Well I'm sure everybody has that desire," said Elsa impassively, but Anna could feel how shaken Elsa had been underneath, but this was only because she knew her so well.

"No not everyone, Queen Elsa, we refused to comply. This is what has led to the heat being escalated so much," finished the Italian ambassador.

"What does Germany have to say on this?" asked Elsa quietly.

Some whispering among the ambassadors and emperors followed.

"We have to support Elsa, let's go in, she won't explode," said Anna, however before she could release herself, they heard footsteps behind them. A guard was walking quickly towards the meeting room.

"What's the matter?" asked Kristoff sharply.

"The British ambassador, sir," panted the guard, "he has just arrived."

"Alone?" Kristoff demanded.

"Yes, shall I bring him in?" asked the guard.

"Okay lead him straight into the room," instructed Kristoff. As soon as the guard had disappeared, Kristoff led Anna into the small room across the hall and closed the door most of the way, until only an inch remained open from which he surveyed the hall.

"Why are we hiding?" asked Anna exasperatedly.

"Just wait," said Kristoff. A few minutes later the heavy footsteps of the ambassador echoed. He came into their sight, a thickset man with a healthy outgrowth of facial hair. Kristoff spotted something glittering in his hand.

"What is that?" he murmured. Anna leaned on his shoulder to see better. He walked straight into the room without knocking. Kristoff and Anna quickly hurled themselves out and beside the door.

"The last hallmark of the king of Corona, Queen Elsa," he declared throwing the crown onto the table amid stupefied stares all around.

* * *

**For those who know about the concept of the tulpa, the writer acknowledges that he has not stuck with it's original properties but has manufactured his own.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So the writer is relieved to inform that the meat of the story has now begun. The focus from politics will now be shifted. As always he would also like to request the readers for reviews.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**BLACK AND WHITE**

The British ambassador sat down on the chair directly opposite Elsa. As the surprised started to sink in, the door swung open and Anna and Kristoff emerged. Anna's skin was white and she ran and stood behind Elsa, who had a stony expression and was apparently waiting for the other emperors to make a move. The German emperor whispered in his ambassador's year and he could up and asked to be excused before leaving.

"You have captured Corona?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, Queen Elsa," said the British ambassador, he looked rather like a boy being reprimanded.

The French emperor asked something to his ambassador, who then translated it aloud:

"Have you murdered the king and queen?"

"The king yes, the queen was already dead," answered the British ambassador, looking up at the mullioned windows.

Elsa shared a look questioning look with Anna who gave a small shrug then bent down and whispered in her ear:

"Ask him about Rapunzel and Abel."

Elsa nodded.

"Corona is not under anyone's rule present in this room," said Elsa in a voice of forced calm, though her eyes bore into the British ambassador's face who diverted his gaze to the table, "why did you tell this to us first?"

The ambassador looked around at the faces of the emperors which showed attempts to mask anger.

"When we began the attack this morning, the resistance was more than we had anticipated. It took us quite some time to take hold of the castle. When we finally did we uhhh…. Naturally had to execute the king. When we searched for the princess and her husband however, we did not find them, indeed we did not find them in the entire kingdom, and that forced us to conclude," said the British ambassador slowly, "that they are being given asylum by someone, someone who surely sits in this room."

The German ambassador returned with a letter in his hand. He gave it to the king saying, "kam vor 15 Minuten."

The emperor began to read it, meanwhile the Italians and French discussed in whispers hurriedly while Elsa watched them suspiciously. Anna squeezed her shoulder to remind her.

"Wir werden nicht jede militärische Maßnahmen ergreifen, wenn wir das gleiche von dir sicher sein,"said the German emperor to the British ambassador folding up the letter.

"His majesty assures that we will not take any military action if you can give us your word that you will not either," translated the German ambassador.

The British ambassador smiled slightly and gestured to the French and Italians.

"Do you want the same?" he asked.

The ambassadors pulled a confused expression.

"Are we under suspicion of keeping political refugees?" asked the French ambassador.

"We are not ruling anything out, considering what you all were plotting," said the ambassador with a shrug.

The French and Italians straightened up in their chairs with oddly satisfied expressions. Elsa and the Germans stared, but before anyone could speak Anna having lost her patience spoke.

"I think two people less than 25 years of age who have little to no interest or knowledge about ruling a kingdom, don't pose a threat to you."

Anna expected Elsa to reprimand her, but she merely leaned back in her chair. The British ambassador looked at her as if waiting for her to speak, but after a while he said:

"They're here aren't they?"

"No," said Elsa firmly, "it would be in your best interest if you take my word on that."

The British ambassador felt he was pushing down on her too much, so he chose not to question her any further.

"So can I hope that letter holds good news for me?" he said addressing the German ambassador.

"Yes, but you already know of it," replied the German ambassador, "it confirms of your claims to have captured Corona."

The British ambassador looked around at the room at large.

"Are you all united against us in this cause?" he asked.

"Indeed," said the French and Italian ambassador together.

"Then the future may be lost," stated the British ambassador and he got up and left.

The crown glistened in the sunlight as every eye in that room stared blankly at it apart from Anna's who once again bent down beside Elsa.

"We need to find them, let's go."

Elsa nodded stood up.

"It seems you all are willing to accept the British conquer of Corona," said Elsa, "happy to be left alone."

The French and Italians avoided her gaze but the German emperor, having been explained her words looked up hopefully.

"Was halten Sie Königin Elsa fühlen?" he asked.

"His majesty asks of your opinion on the matter?" translated the ambassador.

"I am not affected in the slightest," answered Elsa, Anna shifted her feet, "what does concern me is the location of the heirs of Corona."

"Undoubtedly they are in hiding in Corona," said the French ambassador, "a few weeks of intensive searching is all they need."

"No one is ready to provide them asylum?" she asked.

Silence. Elsa looked around at the room and left quickly while Anna ran after her. Kristoff was held by the German ambassador.

* * *

Elsa walked quickly down the steps to the first floor. Anna was hot on her trail.

"I don't think they are going to hide permanently, if they do then Rapunzel's father and mother will be disgraced, so we better do something quickly," speculated Anna as they came onto the first floor. Elsa instructed a guard to find the force commander.

"Wait, both of you," came the shout of Kristoff, who emerged from the staircase breathing hard. He walked swiftly up to them holding a paper in his hand. As he got closer, they realized it was the letter received by the Germans.

"They're not in Corona," he said quietly, "the Germans had a deal with them," he handed the letter to Elsa.

Elsa scanned the letter with Anna reading it over her shoulders.

"That position is highly suspicious," commented Elsa, "the Germans are not too generous to them, if there's one place the British will search it's there."

"We can't sail straight through," remarked Kristoff, "we must go through Sweden."

"A trading party should be a good enough disguise," said Elsa, as the force commander came hurrying over.

"The kingdom of Corona has been overtaken by the British," Elsa informed him. His expression turned stony.

"The heirs to the throne are currently in hiding in Rostock," she continued, "they have something for me, you must collect it at all costs and bring it here safely."

A thoughtful look crossed the commander's face as he nodded. Kristoff interjected.

"I'll go with them, I can take command."

He and Elsa shared a look before she nodded.

"Elsa we can save them too, the British don't know where they are anyway," said Anna, but Elsa shook her head.

"Leave as soon as possible," instructed Elsa, as the commander and Kristoff bowed and left quickly.

"Elsa I should go with them too," said Anna, feeling desperate, "Rapunzel and Eugene won't just give Abel away to some soldiers."

"Kristoff is with them," replied Elsa, with a voice of forced calm, "and they don't really have a choice do they."

Anna searched around hopelessly to make Elsa see her point.

"Well it's a long journey, and they can't take care of Abel," she pointed out.

"You're right," said Elsa slowly, "go form a group of maids to travel with them."

Anna nodded and went off. She now knew what she had to do.

* * *

Kristoff supervised the proceedings of the preparation of the coaches and carts. He would be leading the caravan, but he was not looking forward to it. The royal steeds were much less ready to yield to his will than his trustworthy Sven, who unfortunately he had sent on another trading expedition further up north. The lack of exercise was bothering him.

Anna led her two maid companions out by the party. Kristoff was not paying any attention in her direction. She adjusted her hood to cover her hair completely. She began to walk towards the carriages at the back. Kristoff turned and saw the ladies.

"Yes, need a lift?" shouted Kristoff to them.

Anna stopped dead, and the two maids nearly ran into her. She whispered to the blonde one:

"Tell him Elsa sent us."

She nodded awkwardly and called out, "Queen Elsa sent us, sir."

"For what?" he said and started walking toward them. Anna started to sweat. Truth was unavoidable as it always was.

"The baby, tell him for the baby," said Anna, and she could almost fell the instantaneous questions buzzing in their heads so she proceeded waspishly; "say it, no questions."

The blonde one turned to stare at Kristoff, who was now twenty feet away; she called out, "the baby, sir."

Kristoff halted in his tracks. He stared hard at the maids whose curiosity burned more, while Anna prayed quietly for this hurdle to pass. Kristoff made up his mind that Elsa must know what she was doing.

"Okay, well you can have the green carriage to yourself," said Kristoff turning around, he caught sight of the hooded figure whose shoulders had almost shrugged with relief, "who's the druid?" he asked pointing to her.

Anna sped through her mind for excuses. Finding one and adopting a deep female voice she answered, "bad acne sir, it's tearing me apart."

Kristoff was a bit taken aback by the deep voice issuing from such a thin frame. He didn't need any unpleasant surprises at the start of this perilous journey, so he chose to return to the head, where he could see Ubik preparing the horses.

Anna hurried into the green carriage named "The Hag Haven".


	7. Chapter 7

**As always the writer would like to request the readers for reviews with special requests to sheikhemaduddin, atron, sekxtion and covenant05.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**HVISKET NATTEN**

Olaf stared into Elsa's room through the keyhole. She stood staring out through the window. He felt she was uncertain, and fearful, but she seemed to be worried about the snow that was drifting gently by the window. Olaf was keen to know why, but she was repressing it. He heard footsteps in the hallway. He quickly went and hid behind a white marble effigy of Odran.

* * *

Kristoff's horse began to walk diagonally once more. He gave it a nudge and it began to walk diagonally the other way. Ubik directed it back on track.

"Maybe you can ride with me," he offered.

The two other riders looked on apprehensively, however Ubik wasn't smiling.

"Give me a whip," said Kristoff.

"The horses are not trained by the whip, sir," said one of the riders with a silver goatee.

Kristoff shook his head. Whatever kindness did he acknowledged, but not if it got in the way for other people.

The forest of stone gave way to the one of wood and leaves. A thin layer of snow was covering the earth. The dark trees were brightening in the night. Kristoff gazed at the castle disappearing, and spotted the hooded maid's head gazing back at it too. It retreated back slowly.

"We have to increase our speed," said Ubik, "the snow seems to be getting worse."

"We can't reach the mountains before dark," speculated Kristoff, but turning his gaze he spotted Ubik smiling.

"I think we can and he took hold of Kristoff's horse's reins and caused both the horses to move faster. The creaks of the wheels behind them increased too. Kristoff immediately felt a pang for reindeers.

Back at "The Hag Haven" Anna was worried about the left wheel which had begun to sway violently with the increased speed.

"How old is this carriage?" she asked staring wide-eyed at the wheel shivering like a new-born lamb. The maids however were bursting with questions and trying to balance the awkwardness with the impression they were not too interfering.

"Princess Anna, how does a baby connect with a trading caravan?" asked the maid with short brown hair.

Anna's mind began to race again. Elsa would want to disclose the matter on her own terms, but if her companions were in on the matter with her it would certainly take a load off her chest.

"Okay to speak plainly this caravan is just a ploy," said Anna after settling on the latter, "we have to rescue the prince of Corona."

The maids were clearly surprised by this, but they did well to hide it so she went on.

"The British captured Corona and killed the king, but the heirs escaped to Germany," explained Anna, "the British are still after them so we have to get to them before they are caught."

"So why do we have to get only the prince?" asked the blonde one who was leaning forward, intrigued.

"Queen Elsa's orders," said Anna, who felt a pang at those words, "it will get Arendelle and Corona into too much trouble, but here is where my orders come in."

The two maids straightened up respectfully.

"To preserve the legacy of the king, Rapunzel and Eugene are going to try and take back Corona," said Anna slowly.

"Surely they could never…," began the blonde maid but Anna cut across her.

"I know it's pointless but if the people of the Corona know that their emperors went into hiding leaving them at the mercy of the British, the legacy is gone," said Anna, "but what I want to do is compromise, see we can save both Rapunzel and the prince, and Eugene can go to try and reclaim the kingdom."

"So what about queen Elsa's orders?" said the short haired maid.

"She won't do anything if we succeed," assured Anna, "her heart isn't ice you know."

The trees had turned mostly white because of the snow which had not increased in any rate but was steady. Kristoff was doing slightly better at holding on, though he kept behind and near Ubik. The force commander was also just behind him. The atmosphere was tense. Every man was at a different level of information, the balance was bearing down on him, but he knew that the matter was for time and Elsa alone to disclose.

The mountains grew as the sun set. The caravan now moved through complete whiteness, as the snow had not altered in anyway. No sense of fear pervaded amongst its few human parts except four. Kristoff was reminded of the wolves that stalked among the trees, he cast around and saw their shadows. He turned around to see the force commander's eyes fixed on two wolves prowling on the other side; Ubik was however concentrating on the trail. The caravan broke the thresholds of the mountains, but not before the sliver of the sun had disappeared into the horizon.

The caravan moved for an hour more before visibility became negligible. Ubik and Kristoff took care of the horses while the force commander went to the back carriages to check on the passengers, which consisted of two men apart from Anna and her companions.

* * *

Elsa was walking back to the main courtroom on the first floor. She tried to calculate how long it would take for Kristoff to go past the mountains, but feelings she had suppressed, the events now unleashed. Her duty to be godmother had arrived, something she had thought she might altogether have avoided at the start of the day. She pondered deeper into this relationship and discovered it was very different from when a mother bore her blood child, would this lack of blood connection be the basis of their bond. Most people would of course say no (Anna), and a child certainly needed the tenderness evolved by the connection of blood but his dependence was a matter counteracted by her act which was not of kindness to the child, but as a favor to his parents. That was in all wisdom, the prudent base of the relationship, she must give him the love he needed but let it be clear of his roots so that he may always love his real mother and father whose sacrifice was greater than her's.

A door stood ajar to her left. She noticed it was in a state of emptiness. The occupants had packed all their belongings and left. Elsa recognized it as one of the maid rooms and assumed these were the ones who had been sent for Abel. She closed the door and went on ahead to discover who they were.

Olaf moved out from behind the window ledge and followed her, eager to meet Abel as well.

* * *

At first light the caravan was moving through the several inches of snow. The steadiness with which it had been falling for almost fifteen hours was most thought-provoking. Kristoff was not worried too much, he was used to much more snow than this, and neither was Ubik who was continuing the speed they had left off at.

Anna had refused to leave the carriage at night, which had caused the force commander to grow suspicious and attempt to investigate further, but her companions drove him off by saying that Elsa herself had sent her. So inside "The Hag Haven", it was much warmer. Anna had discovered that the blonde maid was named Camilla and was born in Arendelle. The other was German and had been captured and sold when she was twelve. Her name was Bernadeth. Anna had been uneasy upon learning of her story but she gave an air of patience and sweetness that suggested she had long before bent to the twist of fate as many would not do.

"Your father sold you?" asked Anna tentatively.

"Yes, he incurred too many debts and was forced to compensate for them," answered Bernadeth, her expression always was a half-smile with a slightly pained look of someone holding back their heart.

Anna thought if her father was like so, would he have used her as a shield for his sins, and the predicament of Elsa came into clearer light. A victim of bad decisions and with no help but what she could give herself.

"So have you met him since then?" asked Anna whose inner status was now connected with the answers.

"No, but we shared some letters for a few years until he died a year ago," said Bernadeth, whose feeling were hidden very well behind her peculiar face.

"Did you forgive him?" asked Anna.

"Yes," came the answer.

Anna felt slightly relieved. She would have forgiven their father, he was human after all and so was she. Gazing out the window there was only speckled mountain, and Arendelle was no longer visible. The creaks and groans of the carriages were echoed by the tall rock faces next to them, but apart from that all was eerie silent. It would be quite a challenge mentally to travel here alone.

Up ahead Kristoff was doing better with his steed. The ice that had formed after their short dialogue the other night was pressing to be broken, but the presence of the force commander and his man was nagging Kristoff. Ubik was his acquaintance, he had met him when he was still in the ice business but had called it quits, as from this side of his life he could never receive the satisfaction from it he used to. Ubik was generally silent and only answered when needed, but travelling seemed to elevate his mood so he would hold one end of a pointless conversation.

Searching around for a topic, he found the bewildered face of the force commander's companion.

"What's your name?" asked Kristoff.

At once all faces seem to break out of a reverie. The man looked up and smiled.

"Karl," he replied with a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kristoff.

"We are near Hvisket Natten, aren't we?" said Karl looking at each man.

"It's over at the other side of this hill," replied Ubik gesturing to one on their left.

"Why isn't there anybody around here then?" asked Karl to more confused stares.

"It's a ruin," said the force commander.

Karl looked thoroughly shocked at this. He searched for a path that could lead him across the hill but it could only be hiked through.

"It's been a ruin for centuries now," said Kristoff whose attention had wandered completely off the horse and now it was moving diagonally again.

"I saw it last month I was returning from Hamar, it was just after sunset," explained Karl, "I saw a few of the cottages and there was light in the windows."

Ubik and Kristoff shared a suspicious look. The force commander looked at the hill as if he could see past it Hvisket Natten.

"You didn't stop there?" asked the commander.

"No I thought I could set up camp a bit farther ahead," he answered, "can we make a detour to it?"

"No, we have to beat the snow and escape past the mountains," said Kristoff.

The caravan passed on but the mystery of Hvisket Natten added its weight to the already troubled minds.


End file.
